


The Adventures of our Dear George Washington

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Based off of memes, Crack, Gen, Historical Inaccuracy, Out of Character, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 22:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12640929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "The woods were a peaceful place to gather one’s thoughts before facing the battlefield another day. They were far away from the horrors of mankind and British tyranny, which were basically the same thing but despite what his men thought, George wasn’t as eloquent as he made himself to be."Let's face it: George Washington wasn'tthatserious of a guy history depicts him as.





	The Adventures of our Dear George Washington

**Author's Note:**

> if you've ever seen those george washington memes, this is what this is all about.
> 
> you're welcome.

The woods were a peaceful place to gather one’s thoughts before facing the battlefield another day. They were far away from the horrors of mankind and British tyranny, which were basically the same thing but despite what his men thought, George wasn’t as eloquent as he made himself to be. It felt as if the woods were an entirely different realm away from the military camps, and it wasn’t like his men would try and disturb him. For these things, George would often find refuge amongst the foliage and trees.

Today, George Washington was in a particular musical mood.

He closed his eyes and imagined a beat to tap his foot to. The rhythm came next—something fast-paced, _experimental_ , electric, with drums being the baseline of the song. Finally, the words:

“Looking at it now,” George crooned in his gorgeous, velvety voice, “it seemed so simple…”

* * *

“Hey, where’s the general?” piped up Private John Foster. He looked around, having already scoured camp up and down for another glimpse of Washington. There was a superstition spread by the soldiers who did not know the general as well as others did that if one held eyes with George Washington, they’d be blessed with bountiful supplies of wealth and luck. John Foster was in great need of both, having two young boys and a pregnant wife back home to support. There wasn’t much sacrifice just looking at a guy, right? He wanted to take the chance.

“Out in the woods, probably,” one soldier shrugged.

“Why?”

“It calms his head.”

“Oh.” John turned his attention towards the border of trees leading to the nearby woods. His brow furrowed with polite concern. “He’s been gone an awful long time.” And he _really_ needed to talk to Washington.

* * *

When a group of soldiers were sent to save Washington from his surely near demise, they did not find him in great peril nor distress. Instead, he was kneeling on the forest floor amongst the bushes, left hand over his heart, and looking up towards the heavens, belting out a catchy but very anachronistic tune.

“Are we out of the woods yet, are we out of the woods yet, are we out of the woods—”

Lieutenant Jasper Brown, confused but smartly not questioning the situation, called out to his general. “Get out of the bushes, George.”

George looked at him. He glared. Jasper Brown knew that he was screwed. “ARE WE IN THE CLEAR YET, ARE WE IN THE CLEAR YET, ARE WE IN THE CLEAR YET, IN THE CLEAR YET, GOOD.”


End file.
